The invention relates to extrusion of various materials in the manufacture of extruded products and in the application of a coating layer or layers to a substrate.
In one example of an extrusion application, metal wire, such as conductors in electrical cables, are typically extruded in moving production lines with one or more polymer layers as insulators, sealants and the like. It is advantageous in the coating of wire or other substrates to apply a uniform thickness of coating material around a substrate's surface. Beyond undesired aesthetics and potential adverse effect on the use of the end-product, non-uniform application of coating materials results in wasted coating material and undesired costs.